Elsa: Year One
by QueenElsaPrincessAnna2014
Summary: Two years after the Great Thaw saved Arendelle from an eternal winter. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are living in peace, but their peace will quickly turn to fear. When Weselton and the Southern Isles declare all out war on Arendelle, Elsa knows that she must go beyond her own powers to defeat them and save her kingdom. She must turn to the darkest places, for the greatest hope.
1. Chapter I: The Royal Sisters

The Princess was sleeping in an arm chair in the middle of Elsa's study. Her head was sitting on her open palm as she snored. Queen Elsa, who had been downstairs most of the night meeting with other kingdoms discussing trade, walked in. When she saw her sister sleeping, she simply shook her head and quietly giggled to herself.

She silently walked over to her sister and gently picked her up into her arms. She carried her into the hallway towards her room. Anna groaned a little as Elsa gently stroked her sister's hair. The Queen was trying her best to keep her sister asleep, and it was working.

When they got to Anna's room, her bed had already been pulled down for her, so Elsa simply laid her down and pulled the cover over her. She leaned in a kissed her sister on the cheek before she began to walk out. But the Princess was not asleep, she immediately turned her head to see her sister walking.

"Elsa?"

The Queen turned to her sister startled that she was still awake, but then smiled and walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Anna.

"Yes Anna?"

"Can you put me to sleep?

Elsa chuckled before she replied,

"How?"

Anna simply smiled and said something very familiar to Elsa.

"Do the magic." Elsa just grinned and laughed, remembering the happier times with her younger sister.

She then motioned her hand, and snow began to form. Anna's eyes lit up with happiness. They had not done this for a very long time. In fact, it had been too long. It had been months since the great thaw had returned Arendelle to it's natural summertime. But now it was naturally winter, Elsa didn't need to make it snow this time.

After just a few minutes, Anna was asleep, and as Elsa walked to the door, she turned one last time to a sleeping Anna.

"Goodnight Anna." She gently whispered as she shut the door slowly. She herself was exhausted and ready for bed, Kristoff had been gone all day gathering ice, Olaf had been wandering around the castle, and the two sister's had been dealing with "royal" duties all day.

It was about time they got to bed, Elsa had been very busy lately, but there was one difference in her demeanor. She was happy, finally she was at peace with herself. And everyone around her had at last seen the beauty and splendor of her power.

However, for over the next few months, this would be one of the last nights that Queen Elsa would sleep peacefully.

_**"Elsa."**_

_**Something was calling her, something familiar. She was on the balcony of her own castle, looking out into the darkness of the night. Snow was falling at a rapid pace, ships were in the distance of the ocean. **_

_**Suddenly, she saw something flying towards her, it looked like a fireball. She ducked, barely avoiding it, but as she looked over the balcony, she saw her kingdom in flames, screams filled the sky. And as she looked out one last time at the ocean, another ball of fire came flying at her...**_

She woke up panting, she looked out of her window to see a gentle snowfall. This calmed her down almost immediately, it was only a dream. And although she turned back onto her side, she would toss and turn herself all night thinking about her nightmare. It had scared her badly, it was almost too real.

The next thing she knew, the sun was up. She had eventually gone to sleep, __but to be honest, she had not slept well. She woke up feeling completely startled, obviously her nightmare had not left her memory. But she immediately tried to put it behind her and think of the coming hours in which she would be able to spend with her sister.

Anna was waiting in the dining room to eat with her sister. When Elsa opened the door, the Princess immediately got a smile on her face.

"I saved you a seat." She pointed to the head of the table, she sat to the right of it. Elsa was still rubbing her eyes, but she grinned as she walked over to her seat. They sat in silence for a few moments as they ate, but after finishing gulping down the first bit of their meal, Elsa finally looked up at Anna.

"What do you want to do today now that I have some free time." It didn't even take a minute for Anna to think about it,

"I want to go back to your ice palace, I want to stay there for a while." Elsa somehow wasn't surprised, Anna always had loved winter, and she knew that the Princess had wanted very badly to spend time with her. So she simply accepted Anna's suggestion.

"Ok, we'll go." Elsa replied. Anna had suggested the night before that they pack some food and have lunch while they were out for the day, so naturally Elsa had prepped a meal for them and packed it.

About two hours after breakfast, Anna and Elsa started to make their way outside. As they walked, many of the kingdom's citizens greeted them. Anna could easily see how happy it made Elsa that so many people loved her. It was honestly a complete relief to her, she had wanted nothing more than her people to admire her as a great leader. And Elsa had sworn to protect Arendelle from anything. But Anna had a surprise for her, something that the kingdom and the Princess had been planning for a couple of weeks now.

It had taken nearly an hour to reach Elsa's palace. Even when they had barely been able to see it, Anna was still in awe over it's powerful image. It had stood for everything Elsa wanted, freedom, beauty, and love. That was the reason Anna had wanted to come back, to comfort her sister. Eventually, the two finally made it up the stairs.

When inside, Elsa was the one who looked around. She immediately smiled at the beauty of her palace, she was right when she had said that she never knew what she was capable of. And it had shown, her powers had been fully unleashed in it's greatest form. Almost immediately, Anna headed up the stairs towards the outside balcony.

She looked out to see Arendelle below. It made her so happy to look around as everything reminded her of her sister. The snow, the kingdom, and the palace itself. Elsa slowly came up from behind her and stood next to her outside as the light winter breeze began to blow.

It had been a rare tranquil moment that the sisters had had in years. It would be one of the last as well.


	2. Chapter II: Grim Past, Hopeful Future

"Anna, I have to tell you something that I have been holding in for a long time now."

Anna knew what was coming, or at least she thought she did. Elsa had been always trying to protect her and she hadn't known that until Elsa's powers were revealed again.

"When we were growing up, all I ever wanted was to protect you. You never knew why, and now I have to tell you."

Anna placed her hand on top of Elsa's as it rested on the railing.

"When we were just kids, you must've been around five, you wanted to play with me one night. You asked if you wanted to build a snowman." Elsa lowered her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"When we got into the ballroom, we played for a while before you began to jump across these platforms that I had made of snow. But when you began to run too fast, I couldn't keep up. I slipped and fell, and when I tried to keep you from falling, I struck you in the head." Anna could read Elsa's sadness like a book, she knew very much that it still haunted her sister.

"When Mama and Papa came, Papa knew where to take you, so we all rushed you to the home of the Trolls."

"So it wasn't a dream?" Anna realized

"No, they healed you, and that's how you got your white streak in your hair." Elsa reached over and ran a hand through her sister's hair.

"But they also wiped your memory of my magic, so you would be safe from it. That's why for so many years I was so isolated."

Anna sat in complete silence now. She was stunned to be honest, she had never known. But she could easily see the pain this was causing Elsa to go back to her past. And so she immediately hugged her sister.

"Elsa, the past is gone now. I love you, and I understand now." Anna squeezed her sister tight who sobbed as she returned the feeling. But now Elsa's tears were tears of joy, she finally had let it go completely. Now Anna fully understood why Elsa had to isolate herself for so long.

When Anna and Elsa unwrapped each other from their arms, Anna smiled.

"I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Elsa wiped her last tear away and smiled.

"Everyone in the kingdom has decided to throw a gala for you, it will be tomorrow night, for showing how far you have come and how much bravery you've shown." Elsa's face grew red with love. However, there were no words, at least not for a few seconds.

"Thank you Anna." She simply replied and hugged her sister again. The last few months had been some of the most stressful in Elsa's life. But it was time to celebrate her accomplishments and her heart. And Anna was at the center of it all. Elsa loved her more than anything, and would go to the end of the world to protect her.

And over the next hour, the two would simply talk about how much they loved each other. Their bond was growing stronger by the day. All of the years of isolation and loneliness had made one another stronger. After talking, the two stood silent, looking out onto the Arendelle horizon. The sun had taken it's final resting place for the day, and as Anna closed her eyes and took in a breath of air, Elsa couldn't help but think of how far she had come.

Anna was right, Queen Elsa had come full circle. She had conquered her greatest fears and now she was beloved by all of her kingdom. But still, the proudest person that Elsa had in her life was Anna. She had never been more proud to call her sister, and she was completely relieved that now, Anna was no longer in danger. She would do anything to keep it that way, Elsa knew that she would risk her own life just to save Anna's at any cost.

But the fear that surrounded Elsa was now in the past. But in the coming future, fear would become Elsa's weapon. The war had not yet started, but to Weselton and the Southern Isles, it was drawing ever closer. And an anxious Prince Hans was waiting for Arendelle to fall.


	3. Chapter III: An Ultimatum

She walked down the hallway when she heard laughing. She turned into the room next to hers to find Anna and Kristoff laying on the bed flipping through the pages of a book. When she stood in the doorway Anna immediately looked up and smiled at her sister who quickly smiled back.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?" The Queen leaned against the doorway.

"Kristoff wants to know about the story mama and papa used to tell us." Elsa immediately walked in. This was an old story, one that Elsa related to easily because of it's legendary figure.

"You mean the one about Queen Jenara?"

"That's the one." Anna replied and sat back down with Kristoff. Elsa rubbed her hands together and then reached out to take the book from Kristoff. She flipped to the exact page and found the illustration of the legendary Queen.

"Anna still believes in this legend." Elsa chuckled. Anna rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Legends can be real too Elsa." Anna replied with confidence. Elsa simply nodded at her sister and then put the book down. Kristoff put his arm on Anna's shoulder as they both laid on the bed as Elsa began to tell the tale.

"There was once a Queen, her kingdom loved her from head to toe. She had a son, who was in line for the throne. On his 20th birthday, an enemy kingdom held a surprise invasion on her land. Her son was lost in the battle, and as she mourned his loss, she vowed ultimate revenge. She renounced god and swore that all of her enemies would fall. After her renouncement of god, a man came to her one night, asking what she was seeking. She told him that she wanted revenge on those who had harmed her family and kingdom. The man simply put his hand over heart, her skin frosted, her skin as strong as ice, and forever immortal. The man himself was an ancient demon, his name was Aka Manah a demon of pure evil, and he had granted her wish for all eternity. She had all of the powers of winter at her disposal, and she quickly disposed of her enemies, wiping them all out off the face of the earth. But in the years following she learned that love was more powerful than fear. She was driven out of her own kingdom because of the fear of her people. She would forever spend eternity in the darkness of the northern mountains. Living in fear, and silence."

Kristoff and Anna's eyes were huge. They laid silent on the bed as Elsa sighed and then stood up.

"So her power was also her downfall?"

"Yes, but then again it's only a legend." Elsa loved the story, because of how much it made her think of herself, but she had never truly believed it. After all of these years, she still only believed that it was myth. The clock was striking six. The gala was only an hour away. And to be perfectly honest, Elsa didn't know if she was quite ready yet. She was beside herself, in a good way however. Her kingdom loved her now, there was nothing to worry about anymore.

Elsa quickly shooed Anna and Kristoff out of her room to get ready.

"Okay okay we will leave!" Anna laughed

"Just until the gala starts, I just want some time by myself Anna." Elsa smiled back at her sister. Anna and Kristoff walked out and then waved back at her before she shut the door. The Queen was nervous, in fact she was very nervous.

But she was happy, it was a happy type of nervousness. She couldn't wait to meet every person she could that night. Anna's personality was now coming through her sister. She knew that Anna's influence on her had carried over for the last two years and she loved how much more open she was.

As the clock drew close to seven, many started making their way towards Arendelle's great castle. All of the fellow kingdoms would be there to congratulate the Queen.

Anna sat brushing her hair while Kristoff tightened his tie. He had never dressed this formal before in his life.

"So this is how you and Elsa always dress?" Anna chuckled at his question.

"Well most of the time." Anna smiled in the mirror back at him. The two remained silent for a few moments before Kristoff broke the silence.

"When should we tell Elsa?" Anna turned around and smiled.

"We'll tell her at the gala later tonight. Once everything has settled down." Anna kissed Kristoff as he hugged her and nodded.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too." Anna buried her face into his shoulder.

Seven, it was time. And as the horns blew to introduce the Queen, she began to walk into the room, full of happiness. Claps filled the air as Anna joined her.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

"Princess Anna of Arendelle! Both of them bowed and the gathered guests bowed back.

They walked to a long rectangular table ready for dinner, and the main floor of the room was filled with round wooden tables for everyone else. One by one Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and the other delegates from all of the kingdoms sat down. Olaf had even made it as he and Sven fought over some food.

Anna stood up after a few minutes of eating. Her stance instantly silenced the room as the entire crowd looked up at the Princess. She raised her cup towards her sister.

"Two years now, of peace, prosperity, and happiness with our wonderful Queen, my sister, Queen Elsa." Anna toasted her sister.

"Queen Elsa!" The rest yelled and raised their glasses high. Elsa smiled and blushed red smiling at her sister. The night had been very festive and fun so far, but it was when the doors to the main ballroom opened almost ten minutes later.

A familiar face walked in. Elsa immediately felt hate run through her veins as she set her cup down. It was the Duke of Weselton along with his guards. Elsa stood up quickly as the others around gasped and muttered to one another.

When the doors closed, the Duke simply grinned at the Queen as she glared angrily back at him.

"What do you want?!" Elsa growled. The Duke only snickered back.

"As of now, the kingdoms of Weselton and the Southern Isles have declared on Arendelle. For angering the King of the Southern Isles by sending his son back, disgraced and disgruntled. And for stopping all trade with the our kingdom of Weselton." Many in the room began to panic, Anna and Kristoff held each other's hands in fear. Elsa calmed everyone down by slamming her fist down on the table.

"You have no right, no right to even have stepped foot in my kingdom, get out now!" Once again, the Duke chuckled.

"There is a way to avoid war however." Elsa stayed silently standing while the rest looked on. The Duke laid his eyes on Princess Anna and held his hand in her direction.

"Surrender your sister, and there shall be no war." The entire room was in horror and shock, and so was Elsa and Anna.

"Why do you want her, why don't you want me!?"

"Well your highness, Prince Hans feels that Anna was the one who ruined his life more than you, he wants her first." Elsa looked over at Anna and nodded gently and then looked back to the Duke. He simply smiled and began to walk out.

"You have twenty-four hours to decided Queen Elsa." He and his men made their way closer to the door as it began to freeze over. Elsa walked behind the Duke, grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the door.

"Do you know who I am, and what I am capable of?!" The Duke only laughed again.

"You mean who you used to be, you wouldn't hurt me now, after all, you wouldn't want your people and your family to see this would you?" Elsa shoved him back to the ground, he grinned as he walked out of the castle.

Anna got up from the table and ran to her sister. She put her arm on the Queen's shoulder.

"Elsa, I will go, I'll be okay." But the Queen would not have any of it.

"No Anna, I will not give you away to defend our kingdom." Elsa hugged her sister as everyone in the room sat silent.

"But they will be coming tomorrow Elsa." Anna felt a tear roll down her face. Elsa ran her hand through her sister's hair to calm her down as they hugged.

"I know Anna. I know."


	4. Chapter IV: The Queen's Answer

The next day came all too quickly. But the Queen had already come up with a solution to keep her sister safe. Anna had awoken in somber spirits, all morning Kristoff and everyone around her had tried to keep her chin up for her, but nothing was working, only fear surrounded the young Princess.

But Elsa would need their complete trust. These were becoming desperate times, and the Queen had begun calling for desperate measures. It was late in the afternoon when she began to contemplate war.

She knew that the Southern Isles and Weselton would invade Arendelle at the first chance they got if Anna was not turned over to them. She began to think back to Queen Jenara, about what she would have done, but she shook her head away from the idea. Only a legend, only a legend.

As the sun began to set, Elsa began to make her way to her sisters room. She was breathing harder then she ever had. And when she got to the door, she opened it without knocking.

Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff were all huddled tightly together. Elsa simply looked at her sister.

"We have to go Anna." Kristoff stood up startled.

"What are you doing Elsa?!" He came closer to the Queen.

"You have to trust me, all of you have to trust me, everything will be alright." Elsa sat next to Anna. But Anna knew that she had to trust Elsa, what else could she do now? When the Princess stood up, she walked towards the Queen and wrapped her arms around her.

"I will always trust you Elsa." She leaned back and looked into her sister's fearful eyes. Elsa had a very simple response before they all left.

"I know Anna."

The air was cold, there was no snowfall however. But as Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and a few of Elsa's leading advisors marched through the snow, worry filled the air. The Duke of Weselton was waiting along with a few guards at the point of one of the hills looking over the frozen ocean. He had a smug look on his face, one of overblown confidence.

Elsa and Anna gripped each other's hands tightly. The group stopped about 10 feet from the Duke. He stepped forward along with his guards.

"You made a wise decision Queen Elsa." He smirked as the Queen and Princess stepped forward towards him.

"Although Prince Hans and I are a little dissapointed that you didn't show as much resistance as we thought." He chuckled with his guards. Elsa let go of Anna's hand and hugged her. They closed their eyes as Elsa's lips grazed Anna's ear.

"Run to Kristoff." She whispered. "Now."

Anna looked at her sister and then turned around running. And, as Elsa turned around, she formed an icicle. It flew from her fingers and through one of the guards. The Duke backed up quickly as the rest of his guards began to attack Elsa.

But it was quick work, one's neck was sliced with ice, another's hand was cleanly cut off. Elsa charged at the Duke as the group looked on, startled. She once again lifted him by the collar and glared into his eyes.

"Tell the Southern Isles and Weselton, my answer is no!" She threw him to the ground, and as quickly as he had come, he ran. Elsa was breathing hard, she never ever wanted to take life away, but now was not the time to be thinking of morality. She turned to Anna tearful eyed, and Anna ran to Elsa and clinged to her.

"Weselton and the Southern Isles will destroy all of Arendelle." One of Elsa's advisors yelled.

"It is not in a Princesses' place to defend her kingdom, it is in mine." Elsa squeezed Anna.

And as she let go of her sister, Elsa looked at Anna and smiled, relieved.

"Let us go home now."

As the Queen sat near a fire place that night, Anna was sound asleep, it had been a traumatic day for her. Elsa tapped her fingers on the table, thinking of the impossible war that was to come. She knew that Weselton and the Southern Isles' armies would reek havoc upon her kingdom. And she knew that she alone would not be able to stop them, her power was strong, but not strong enough to wipe out army upon army.

Kristoff slowly cracked the door which caught Elsa's atttention.

"How is she Kristoff?" The Queen stood up.

"Sleeping like a baby." Kristoff shrugged.

"Good, she needs it, thank you Kristoff, you better get back to her room." Elsa nodded at him. He smiled and then went back to Anna's room.

Hours went by before Elsa finally stood outside on the castle balcony outside of her room. She leaned against the stone railing looking out at the beautiful winter. She was startled when she felt a hand lay itself on her shoulder.

"Elsa?" She turned to see Anna smiling.

"Anna you should be asleep." Anna sighed.

"I know, but I just can't, I keep thinking about you. You are so worried about this, but I know we can save Arendelle."

Elsa only stood silent before Anna reminded her of something.

"Elsa, I know that you don't believe in all of these myths and legends that we have been told, but look to Queen Jenara, what would she have done in this situation. Because I know in my heart that you would do anything to protect our kingdom."

This immediately made Elsa tick. She was now at her wits end with trying to come up with a way to save her kingdom. But it was clear now, the myth, the legend, and the tale of Queen Jenara, was Elsa's last hope for Arendelle.

"Anna, where is that book?"

"The one about Jenara?" Elsa nodded at her sister.

"It's in the library, why?"

Elsa looked back out upon the powdered mountains and shrugged. Anna hugged her and walked back in. Once the glass door was shut Elsa sighed.

"Because, I want the myth to be reality."


	5. Chapter V: Into The Winter

She held a candle to the bookshelf. The library was pitch black as the Queen wandered it's corridors. And finally after minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for. She flipped through the pages looking for her answer, until she came upon a picture of a woman with black hair wearing an icy dress.

"Queen Jenara." She whispered to herself. She flipped pages one by one until she arrived to it. Her finger follow the lines.

"Jenara lived out her life one thousand years ago in the Northern Mountains close to the kingdoms of Weselton and Arendelle." The Queen whispered to herself again surprised. This had truly become Elsa's last hope, was the legend fact or fiction?

She made her way downstairs with the book in hand, Kristoff was sitting by the fire place in Elsa's study sipping on a glass of wine when Elsa walked in. She quietly closed the door behind her as Kristoff waived at her.

"Kristoff, I found what may be our last hope." The two talked quietly as Elsa sat next to Kristoff. She opened the book back up and showed Kristoff Queen Jenara's supposed location.

"Elsa, you really think a myth can help us save Arendelle?"

"Kristoff it is my only hope, my powers and our smaller army will not be enough to match the great armies of the Southern Isles and Weselton. This is the last chance I have to try and save us before it is too late."

Kristoff sat back in his chair and took a breath, he knew that she was right.

"Where does this legend live?"

"She lived out the rest of her life in the Northern Mountains, they are just a few miles up the slopes."

"How long will you be gone, and what about Anna? I don't want her to worry about you." Elsa knew that Anna would have to stay home for this. She did not want to risk her.

"I don't want Anna to play any part in this, it's too dangerous. I would do anything to guarantee her safety, and everyone else's. This is why I must try to do this. Maybe Jenara left something behind before she passed."

Kristoff stood up with Elsa.

"What will I tell Anna? And how long will you be gone?"

"Just keep Anna resting, I should be back by tomorrow. I'll rest in my ice palace for the night and then I'll make my way further into the mountains and come home."

"I hope you find what we need Elsa."

"Me too Kristoff." Elsa hugged him.

"Kiss Anna goodnight for me."

"I will." Kristoff hugged back.

Elsa patted his shoulder and then went out the door. And just like that the Queen was gone. It was just after ten when Elsa closed the door on the world she knew. She began making her way towards the North Mountain. She knew she would have to rest at her palace for the night, but she did not plan on keeping Anna alone too long.

She didn't want her sister to worry about her, but she knew that she would be okay. She was the Snow Queen. But she knew this would be dangerous, and she had no idea what or if anything awaited her in the Northern Mountains.

It was just before midnight when she reached her palace of ice. She looked down the mountains to see Arendelle's lights. It was beautiful, it almost looked on fire in a way.

When she made her way inside, it was just as beautiful as she had remembered it to be. She looked around for a few moments before making her way up the icy stairs.

The only thing that she had brought with her was the book of Queen Jenara. Deep inside, Elsa knew that the ancient queen was dead. It had been one thousand years since she isolated herself in the Northern Mountains.

But it didn't matter, Elsa still wanted to see if there had been anything left behind that would be able to help Arendelle. She sat down in one of her chairs just inside of her balcony doors, and began reading more.

She found out that Jenara was ruthless with her enemies. She would have them immediately killed if captured. But she would also do anything to protect her people, at all costs. But before she knew it, the Queen fell asleep with the boom in her lap, slumped over in her chair.

It was dawn as Anna awoke. The air was cold, but clear. And the sun gleamed on the frozen water. She stretched and yawned as she sat up in bed. She got up and combed her hair and then got dressed.

The Princess ran down the stairs and called for her sister. But of course, there was no answer. Instead she ran into Kristoff in the dining room.

When she saw him standing by the window, she ran to him and hugged him. The two kissed before Anna finally broke about her sister.

"I can't find Elsa anywhere and she's usually in here. Where's she at?"

Kristoff had prepared to hear this all night.

"She wanted to go to her palace for a while, she just wants some time to think for herself." Anna wasn't surprised exactly, but she was hopeful that Elsa would return quickly, and whether that happened or not was up to the Queen.

Elsa awoke in her chair, she quickly stood up and knew that she would have to get going pretty soon. So without any hesitation, she left, leaving the book behind.

Elsa loved these days when the sun would shine and glow against the snow. She would often admire it's beauty. But there was no time for that now, it would most definitely take most of the day to get further into the mountains.

It was around mid day and the snow was falling heavily when Elsa saw a dark shape in the distance. It was some few feet up the side of a mountain, but even from a distance it was pitch black. This was Jenara's cave, but what awaited inside, would change Elsa's world forever.


End file.
